Alone Until Death
by BlackRoseDragon44
Summary: I'm a new transfer to Duel Academy. My past is filled with loneliness and pain and just because of my own fault. Will Duel Academy be my new beginning? JadenxOC
1. I'm The New Transfer Student

Me: New story.

Jaden: Again? You are crazy. You will see, you will post to much stories at once and then you won't be able to update them all.

Me: Yeah, but this is serious.

Jaden: What do you mean?

Me: This is a story about pain and depression.

Jaden: Oh.

Me: Yeah, oh. But now to the **Disclaimer I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of it's characters. The OC Yuki Transhi BELONGS to me and only me. **

Jaden: I would love to say enjoy, but well read it by yourself.

* * *

Yuki's POV

I stood on the deck of the ship, which should bring me to Duel Academy, my new school, were I hope to finally find an end to this crazy thing called my life. In my old town, I was hated by everyone and so alone how a human being just can be. It was night, a dark cloudless night. I just stood there staring at the stars, the same stars, giving me hope to not give up. I saw the Venus, the only planet, which shone like a star in the distance of the darkness. I closed my eyes and began to think of a wish I could please the shining planet. I just have one wish…..

"Please let my find true friends and love."

A wish that never will come true. My raven black hair reminds of the devil. I opened my eyes and realized how stupid it was to believe that a planet could make my wish true. I just shook my head, because I have disappointed myself with that stupid wish on that planet. I closed my eyes once again and decided to return to my room and try to sleep. I couldn't do it. The pain and sadness from the sixteen years of my life just can't disappear without any trace. The tears began to fell and I wished that it would stop, finally stop. I have dropped so many tears in my short life. I have lived through so much pain. It's just too much to handle. Eventually I fell asleep, lying in my tears.

The next morning I woke up very early. How early? When I looked at the clock it was 5 AM. I didn't try to sleep anymore, because it would be pointless. I would be just haunted by the nightmares my past life gave me. It would take four hours before I would get to Duel Academy, so I decided to go through my deck.

My deck.

The only thing, which I could find comfort in. My favorite cards, Black Rose Dragon and Dark Magician Girl were always here for me and never let me go. I was so thankful, when it became a part of my deck, which I worked hard to get. I had parents, but they just pretend to love me. They hadto. They can't just hate me, but I know deep inside their hearts, I am nothing but a burden to them. I didn't even realize when we got on the island. I was probably too deep in thoughts. But I packed my stuff, said goodbye to the captain and left the ship. I walked towards the chancellor's office with the help of the card, I found on the ship. I walked slowly to the main building, until I saw two boys running the same the direction as I was walking. One of them had chaotic brown hair and from the distance I could say brown eyes? The other one was a little bit small, but looked kind of cute. He had blue spiky hair and little glasses on his nose. They were both in Slifer Red, the lowest rank on Duel Academy.

"Hey, look out!" the brown haired boy yelled at me before he bumped into me and we both fell to the ground. It took me awhile to realize what was happening. I was on the ground and the weird boy on top of me. I blushed a little bit, because I wasn't used to the fact, that someone was so close to me. He stood up and so did I.

"I'm so sorry, are you alright?" he asked with a kind voice.

"Yes, I'm alright," I replied, picking up my bags and the map I dropped at the impact.

"Well, you new here?" asked the mysterious boy curiously. I just simply nodded.

"What's your name?" he asked. I looked at him and let the two words saying my name.

"Yuki Transhi."

"Well, nice to meet you. Hey, Sy look we have a new transfer!" yelled the boy obviously excited. The smaller boy stepped a few steps towards me and smiled at me.

"This is Syrus Truesdale, my best friend. Oh, and silly me, I forgot to tell you my name. My name is Jaden Yuki, the Next King of Games," he said with a cheerful aura around himself and I swear there were fires in his eyes. I smiled, the two looked very nice, but remembering my own experiences, I couldn't trust them so fast.

"Jay! We will be late for class!" yelled the little boy Syrus and began to run towards the main building again. Jaden waved me goodbye and followed him. I continued my way to chancellor Shepard's office. I arrived there a few minutes later. The chancellor didn't say much, he said all the information I needed, he gave me my uniform for my dorm, the keys to my room, my time table and eventually he welcomed me at Duel Academy. I thanked him and left. I walked to the girl's Obelisk Blue dorm and went to the place, where my room should be located. I used my keys to get in and dropped myself on the bed. It was huge and so soft and comfortable. I laid there for awhile before I started unpacking. When I was done, I decided to take a short nap before getting my lunch. Luckily I had the first day free.

A short nap later…..

I opened my eyes and looked at my clock. It was read 11:30 AM. I got up and left my room and started to search for the cafeteria, which shouldn't be that far away from my dorm. I walked the same way back to the main building and also entered it once again. I walked around for at least fifteen minutes, before I admitted to myself, that I got lost. I decided that I needed to get help. I looked around and then I saw a girl just standing there. I gulped and made my way to her. I was very shy and that's the reason why I was so nervous.

"Um….. excuse me?" I said, almost in a whisper. But the girl heard me. She turned around and my eyes widened. That girl was beautiful. Her gold hair reached her waist and her hazel eyes looked just so kind.

"Hello, what do you need?" she asked in a voice that was also kind.

"Um….. I got a bit lost here and I wanted to ask if you knew where the cafeteria was," I said, looking at the ground.

"Oh, I suppose you are the new transfer student?" she asked me. I just looked up and nodded without any word escaping me mouth.

"Well then follow me, you can eat with me and my friends today," said the blond haired girl. She was really nice. She just met me and invited me to eat lunch with her. How nice is that? I nodded and we made our way to the school cafeteria.

"Oh and my name is Alexis Rhodes by the way," she said with a smile. I smiled back and introduced myself to her.

"Yuki, Yuki Transhi."

"Well, nice to meet you," she said. "Likewise" I said and we both shook our hands. He continued our way down the hall to the cafeteria and also arrived there a few minutes later. The door opened to reveal a huge cafeteria with a lot of food in there. I just stared blankly for a few seconds before I came back to my senses.

"Come," said Alexis, taking my hand and leading me to the line for the food. I smiled and followed her. We took our trays and she pointed at the table, where her friends were sitting. I looked over to the table to see six people sitting there eating and laughing. I was a little bit nervous. I was always nervous like this, when I had to meet new people, who know each other already and I'm the so called newbie. Alexis probably noticed that and squeezed my hand.

"Don't worry, they are very nice," she said with a smile. I nodded and we went to the table. We sat down and Alexis introduced me as Yuki Transhi. There were also sitting the boys I met earlier this day. Jaden Yuki and Syrus Truesdale. They immediately recognized me again.

"Nice to see you again!" said the Jaden guy cheerfully, whilst the other one just said hello to me. I said hello back and smiled at him.

"Oh, you two already met?" asked a black haired girl, looking at me with jealousy? Jaden and Syrus just nodded. Alexis interrupted before it could get ugly.

"Okay, Yuki. This is Blair Flannigan," said Alexis and pointed at the black haired girl with brown eyes. I nodded.

"Um… why does she wear red? I thought girls can be just in Obelisk Blue like you and me," I asked, curious why. I thought there were no exceptions on this rule.

"Oh yeah, about that," said Alexis. She began to tell the story about the Genex Tournament and how Blair almost beat Chazz a black haired boy with grey eyes. And that she didn't want to be in Obelisk Blue, but Slifer Red. And at last she whispered to me that she has a little crush on Jaden. I nodded. Then we went to that Chazz guy.

"Chazz Princeton my name," he said. I knew that name from somewhere, but I just couldn't figure out from where. At the end I just dropped it.

"Okay, this is my clumsy silly brother, Atticus Rhodes," said Alexis, looking at an elder boy, which had long brown hair and looked very similar to Alexis. No doubt that he's her brother. I smiled and looked at the next one Alexis was pointing at.

"This is the last one. Yuki, meet Jesse Andersen," she said, pointing at a blue haired boy with teal eyes, which not just charming, but also looked very lovely. Wow, just interesting guys here in this school. Maybe this was really it. Maybe this was my new beginning I was searching for so long.

But my past had to crush it once again.

"Wait a second. Yuki Transhi?" said Chazz. By his voice I could suppose it wouldn't be nice what he would say in a few next minutes and how right I was.

"Yes?" I said, afraid what he would say.

"I know you! My friend Lucas told me about you!" Chazz yelled out, but not in a my-friend-mentioned-you-so-I-will-like-you way. It was like more in the way, like he's gonna ripped my heart out of my chest. Lucas, my old crush, told Chazz about me? That couldn't mean anything good.

"Guys, we shouldn't eat with her. She's a person, who doesn't respect Duel Monsters. She's such a horrible duelist that she is cheating all the time!" said Chazz. My eyes widened and I just looked at the people around me and then I snapped. Usually I would just stand up, excuse myself and leave, but not this time.

"Listen up, Chazz! I respect Duel Monsters like my life and I never have cheated in a duel!" I yelled at him and not regretting what I said.

"Like I would believe you. MY friend Lucas said he saw it with his own eyes, when you dueled him," said Chazz.

"I never cheated in my life! I love Duel Monster, they are the only thing that hasn't abandoned me yet!" I said, calming down. I wasn't the one to get all angry. All other around me and him took a few steps back and just looked at us, how we were fighting.

"Well, then prove it! I challenge you to a duel!" said Chazz. I was a honest duelist, who wouldn't ever cheat in his life.

"I accept."

To Be Continued…

* * *

Me: See, how sad Yuki in the inside is?

Jaden: Where did you got such an idea! *looking at me in panic*

Me: Experiences.

Jaden: Okay. *hugging me*

Me: Thanks.

Jaden: If you want this story to continue then** REVIEW**. But BlackRose won't beg you this time. If you want, then she will be just happy.


	2. The Duel For My Pride

Me: God, the duel was difficult to write!

Jaden: Hmm... but you are done, right?

Me: Yeah, I guess. *drinking an energy drink*

Jaden: I think the end it's to rushed.

Me: Me too, but the chapter would be way longer if I would... ooops spoilers. But now to the **Disclaimer I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! Gx or any of it's characters. The OC Yuki Transhi BELONGS to me**.

Jaden: Enjoy, even if this was her first time writing a duel, so please be gentle, because I'm pretty sure, she made some mistakes with the card and monsters effects.

* * *

Yuki's POV

We walked out of the cafeteria and to a place, where we could duel. Chazz's friends silently followed him, whilst I was ashamed of myself. What got into me? I was never that aggressive, when it came to deal with people. I sighed and just dropped it, what could I do now with? Nothing, absolutely nothing.

"You ready, cheater!" yelled Chazz. It hurt, why did he have to be so mean? I just nodded without responding.

„Duel!" I and Chazz yelled out in unison and activated our duel disks. We both draw five cards and the duel for my tainted pride as a duelist of the highest rank, Obelisk Blue.

Yuki: 4000

Chazz: 4000

"I will start," said Chazz, glaring at me. Why was he like this? I thought someone like him wouldn't judge a person just because he heard some rumors about him. Chazz drew a card and looked at it. A big smirk was across his face and that couldn't mean anything good, or at least for me.

"Okay, make ready, girl! I summon my Y-Dragon Head (1500/1600) in attack mode and end my turn," he said, right after a red machine dragon appeared in front of him with a mighty growl.

"My turn," I said calmly, whilst I drew my card. Okay, I drew the second card I ever held in my hands. It was Winged Kuriboh. I smiled at him and I swear he responded. He was a cute little fuzz ball.

"Okay, let get this started! I summon an old friend, my Winged Kuriboh (300/200) in attack mode!" I said, smiling at the little ball with angel wings, which appeared right in front of me. He was really the cutest Duel Monster I have ever seen.

"And then I put one card face down. I end my turn."

"Seriously? Winged Kuriboh? You are almost that pathetic like Slacker over there!" said Chazz, laughing at my little monster.

"Shut up, okay! You can call me a cheater, but nobody calls my monster pathetic!" I yelled angry. My monster was perfectly normal, even if it wasn't that strong like his Y-Dragon Head.

"You also have a Kuriboh?!" yelled at me Jaden. I turned my head to him with my eyes wide. He said "also" does it mean he has one too? I just nodded.

"Awesome, I also have one." I was right. Wow, I never met someone, who had a Winged Kuriboh like I do. I smiled. Chazz just frowned and began to clap.

"Bravo, two idiots have found each other. Now could we please continue?" said Chazz annoyed. I didn't reply I just nodded. He drew and his expression remained blank. Obviously he hasn't draw anything useful.

" Y-Dragon Head attack her little monster!" Chazz yelled out. I'm sorry Kuriboh, I said in my mind a second before Chazz's Y-Dragon Head destroyed him.

"When my Winged Kuriboh is destroyed in battle, any battle damage is going down to zero," I said, thanking my little fuzz ball for his help and protection.

"I end my turn," said Chazz, smirking. I guess he was pretty sure he would win. And I began to doubt that I could beat him. My old crush, Lucas, was an amazing duelist and I guess, he wouldn't talk with a bad duelist, actually he talked a lot with people in the Pro Leagues.

"My turn," I yelled out whilst drawing a card. I took a look at it and began to smile. This is what I just needed.

"I play Pot Of Greed and that means I can draw two cards," I said. After that I drew my two cards and looked at them. Not bad, I thought to myself.

"I play Monster Reincarnation! I discard one card from my hand to bring back an old friend. Say hello to my Winged Kuriboh all over again!" I said, smiling a bit.

"Again? I guess, Lucas was right, you are a horrible duelist," said Chazz to me. My smile disappeared and has been replaced with a frown.

"And now I summon my Witch's Apprentice (550/500) in defense mode," I said, before a witch like lady appeared in front of me. Her red hair was long to her waist and she held a broom in her hands.

"Are you serious? Such weak monster you do use?" said Chazz. I just shrugged.

"I end my turn."

"God, I guess, this will be over sooner than I thought," said Chazz, beginning to laugh like an idiot. I really began to hate that guy.

"Okay, my turn. I play my X-Head Cannon (1800/1500) in attack mode! Now my monsters destroy Witch's Apprentice and Winged Kuriboh!" he yelled out. His Y-Dragon Head destroyed my lovely Kuriboh once again and in the middle of the attack of X-Head Cannon I activated my spell card Negate Attack.

"Now is my Apprentice safe," I said.

"Why would you save such a moster? There's even a Winged Kuriboh more useful," said Chazz, looking at me confused? Well, then let's clear things up a bit.

"I end my turn," said Chazz, with two monster on his field, whilst I had just one and a weak one too!

"My turn!" I cried out, drawing a card. That was just what I needed.

"Alright! I play my Armageddon Knight (1400/1200) in attack mode!" I said, before a knight with a red scarf and a dark armor appeared in front of me, holding a sword.

"What should that mean? He is weaker then Chazz's monsters," said Jesse from behind me. I turned my head to him and said: "Yeah, I know." And I guess, he was way more confused after I said that.

"Okay, let me explain. I saved my Witch's Apprentice, because she has a special ability," I began to talk: "And well, every DARK type monster gains 500 ATK and every LIGHT monster loses 300 ATK. Get it now, Jesse?" He nodded and I think Chazz also understood what I was saying. His monsters were now weaker than my Knight.

"And now, Armageddon Knight attack his X-Head Cannon!" I cried out. My knight ran towards the machine monster and stabbed it with his sword and then Chazz' monster was gone and so his life points.

"Ahhh!" Chazz cried in pain. It was strange, it was just a little loss on life points. Why did he make such a painful noise from it? It was odd, but I decided to focus on my duel.

Yuki: 4000

Chazz: 3600

"I end," I said. After I let those words out of my mouth I felt a jolt through my body. My heart beat went faster and my breathing began to be more than just light exhaling. But I had a duel in front of me, so I couldn't get distracted by something that might just be just my imagination.

"My turn," said Chazz as he drew a card: "Alright. I summon my mighty Z-Metal Tank (1500/1300) in attack mode!" A yellow machine with a blue something, which looked like an eye appeared in front of Chazz. His monster immediately lost 500 ATK. What the hell was he planning?

"And wait I'm not done," he said, that couldn't mean anything good: "I play my spell card Monster Reborn! I bring back my X-Head Cannon!" The monster I just got rid off appeared again in front of Chazz.

"And now, my three monster are getting together to form my XYZ-Dragon Cannon (2800/2600) in attack mode!" said Chazz before the three monsters on his side of the field disappeared just to be replaced by something, which was obviously a mix from all three monsters. X-Head Cannon was on top, under it was Y-Dragon Head and below that was Z-Metal Tank.

"XYZ- Dragon Cannon destroy her Knight," said Chazz pointing at my monster, which was in attack mode and well, weaker than his. His XYZ-Dragon Cannon destroyed my Armageddon Knight and I lost the same amount of life points than he did not long time ago. I cried in pain and then it was, when I realized that something was definitely wrong with this duel.

Yuki: 3600

Chazz: 3600

"Thanks Chazz," I said smirking. He probably thought I played all of this weak cards to defend me, but first at all every card in my deck is important and second I had a goal to reach and that was having three DARK type monsters in my graveyard.

"For what are you thanking about?" asked Chazz, giving me a confused look.

"First, your turn is over and now it's my turn, I draw!" I said, drawing a card. I didn't even had to look at it, or at least not right now.

"Now to the thing I thanked you about" I said: "You see, there is a reason why I let send all of my monsters in the graveyard. You see, if three DARK type monsters are in my graveyard, I can summon this sweet little dragon in my hand. Say hello to my Dark Armed Dragon (2800/1000) in attack mode!"

A large dragon in the color of black appeared. His wings were made from sharp blades. The dragon had two hands, which looked more than demonic. His unbelievably long tale was black and on the end it had something like a flail on it's end.

"Wait, but I only destroyed two of your monsters. Winged Kuriboh and Armageddon Knight," said Chazz.

"Yes, that's true. But remember I played Monster Reincarnation?" I said still smiling.

"And that means you sacrificed a monster and a DARK type one, by my guess," said Alexis from behind me. I nodded.

"Exactly, so any questions, Chazzie?" I asked before my monster gained 500 ATK and his monster lost 300 ATK.

"Well, first at all. If I banish a monster from my graveyard, for example my Armageddon Knight, I can destroy one card on the field and I think it's obvious, which card I'm gonna destroy," I said, before his XYZ- Dragon Cannon was destroyed.

"And now my mighty dragon, attack him directly!" I yelled out after my dragon destroyed almost all of Chazz' life points.

Yuki: 3600

Chazz: 400

"Wow, Chazz is really in trouble," said Syrus. I looked at Chazz, who had fallen to the ground and got worried. I turned to the others and gave them a worried look. There was seriously something wrong with this duel.

"Guys?" I said , to draw their attention to me: "Isn't Chazz hurt?"

"Nah, I think he isn't," said Atticus, looking at Chazz. But I wasn't convinced, I began to run to him before the jolt appeared again and my eyes widened. I felt all weak and the last thing I saw before I fainted was, that Chazz was on the ground unconscious and then I felt my eye lids also falling down and I was also in seconds unconscious.

Nothing, but darkness surrounded my body and mind.

To Be Continued…...

* * *

Me: Hope you like it.

Jaden: It was good, I guess. *giving me a charming smile*

Me: Thank you.

Jaden: Yes, she was totally shocked, when she got so many reviews last time.

Me:Yes, I was really shocked!

Me+Jaden: If you like it and want to know more then leave a** REVIEW**!


	3. My Sadness Is Swallowing Me

Me: New Chapter.

Jaden: Well, this was fast. I'm surprised that the fist chapter got so many reviews and the second just one. Strange...

Me: Doesn't matter anyway. **Disclaimer I DO NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of it's characters. But I DO own the plot and the OC Yuki Transhi**.

Jaden: Enjoy.

* * *

Yuki's POV

I knew, that my eyes were closed. I knew, that during my duel with Chazz a fell unconscious. I felt really tired and my whole body hurt. I tried to open my eyes a few times, but it didn't work, not even a little. I decided to lay there for awhile, before I would try to move and open my eyes again. After a time, which seemed to me like be an eternity, I slowly opened my eyes. I let something like a growl escape my mouth and my eyes opened, surprisingly with ease.

When I opened my eyes, I saw the dark night sky above my head. The starts were already shinning, so my guess was that it was at least 10 PM. I looked at the place, where Chazz laid before I also lost consciousness. He wasn't there anymore, that meant that his friends probably brought him to the nurse's office. But that also meant one more thing.

They left me here. All alone, without any help. What did I expect? That they would help me? I'm so silly! I was alone and would forever be. I sat up and leaned against the tree, which was behind me. I looked at the cliffs and thought, if my life would be better if I would just end it, but I don't have the guts to commit suicide. I felt the tears of sadness rolling down my face and drip on the ground under me. I stayed like this the next two hours before I went to my dorm. I arrived there in a few minutes. I opened the door, stepped in and closed it again.

I walked slowly to my closet and pulled out my night clothes. I walked in the bathroom and slipped out of my dirty school Obelisk Blue uniform. I entered the bath tub and sat down. I let the warm water touch my body skin and I sat there for another hour. When I finally dried myself off and left the bathroom, I laid down on my soft bed, which didn't seem so soft anymore. I laid there my eyes getting wet with my tears once again. I spent like this the next two hours so now it was already 3 AM. I sighed and decided to get a little sleep, before tommorow my first day at Duel Academy would begin.

The rising sun woke me up. It was just 5 AM, but I knew I couldn't sleep any longer. I did my morning routine, like brushing my teeth and change into my Obelisk Blue uniform. It was early, so I decided to take a little walk. I couldn't explain why, but something led me to the Slifer dorm, then through the forest of the Slifer section and I arrived at a cliff with an amazing view at the sun and the sea. I sat down, not caring if my uniform would get dirty again. I saw on my watch that it was just 6 AM, so I could spend there two full hours before I would have to go to class. I sat there, thinking. Wouldn't it be easier to just jump form that cliff? Wouldn't it finally end my pain? I just sat there, thinking.

„Why it has to be like this?" I said out loud. I asked a question, but I would never get an answer to. I continued to sat there looking my destiny in the eyes. It was meant to be like this and I couldn't do a damn thing about it. I closed my eyes and enjoyed at least the fresh morning breeze. There was something comforting, but it wasn't enough. It wasn't enough to heal the wounds, other people left in me. There would never be a cure for those bruises.

Time passed and I had to go to class. I would face the people, who let me there, unconscious and without any help. I walked to the main building and if iIwasn't definitely dumb, I had Duel Monsters theory now with a certain Dr. Crowler. Seems like he has a Ph.D in dueling, impressive, really impressive. I walked in the class and take a seat in the Obelisk section. There wasn't anyone, that meant I was the first to come. Slowly all the others came, but I haven's saw, none of the people, who abandoned me last afternoon.

I looked at my watch and just fifteen minutes left before the class would start. And then the first person came, one of the people I sweared today in the morning that I would hate forever, Blair Flannigan. I looked at her, but she didn't seem to notice me, so I let it be.

The next one was someone I never thought would do something heartless, Syrus Truesdale. He noticed me no doubt about it, but he just turned his face away and walked to the Slifer section and sat down next to Blair and the both of them started a conversation. They then gave me a glance and I knew Syrus told Blair, that I was here.

The next to come, where the Rhodes siblings, Alexis and Atticus. Atticus didn't notice me, but Alexis did. She saw me directly in the eyes and her expression remained blank. This time, I turned away, she showed no sign of regret or guiltiness or anything in that way.

The next students, who entered the room, was Jesse, Jesse Andersen. He entered the room and walked over to the Obelisk Blue section to Alexis and Atticus. He surely noticed me, but like Alexis, he didn't show any signs of guilty thoughts. After he saw me, he just closed his eyes and walked silently and slowly to his seat. I was really sad, right then. I had a feeling, no, I knew those people weren't evil, they were probably just afraid, afraid of me.

The bell rang and the hour began. Our teacher with the Ph.D in dueling entered the class with a few book in his hands. I was shocked, but I showed no surprise. The man surely didn't look like a man. He had long blonde hair in a pony tail and a blue coat with pink collar. But I shook that off. The depression was consuming me and a little shock was nothing.

„Good morning, my students!" he said with a really shrieky voice, that freaked me out even more: „We have a new transfer student, please greet our newbie and a person who scored the same number of points in the exam test as Zane Truesdale! Yuki Transhi!"

Here we go, I hate when someone mentions this. Dr. Crowler called me down on the stage and started to praise me, I just rolled my eyes at him. He was in the middle of the speech, how intelligent I'm, when someone stormed in the class. It was no other that Jaden Yuki himself. He probably overslept.

„I'm sorry, teach!" said Jaden, before he noticed me on the stage with Dr. Crowler. Our looks met and we stared into each others eyes for at least a minute. I looked in his eyes with sadness and depression. He seemed so nice yesterday, but now, he was on my list of the people I hate. I turned away, I couldn't look in his big brown eyes anymore.

„Detention!" I heard Dr. Crowler yell. It was obviously for Jaden being late. Jaden just sighed and took his seat next to Syrus. After Crowler was finally done with his speech how great I'm, I walked back to my seat. And my and Jaden's looks encountered once again. But this time it lasted just seconds, because I just broke it and went back to my seat. I sat down and the class could finally begin, well, one last interruption appeared. The door slid open to reveal a certain Chazz Princeton.

„May I ask why you are late for class, Mr. Princeton?" asked Crowler, who was probably ready to explode and also give him detention.

„I was at the nurse's office. Ask Miss Fontaine, if you don't believe me," said Chazz, after he went to the Slifer section and took a seat behind Syrus. Crowler just nodded and we all continued with the hour.

After very boring 45 minutes, the sound that released us into freedom echoed. I sighed. I stood up and walk to the door. The door slid open and I walked down the hall to my next class, sports. We had Miss Fontaine for sports, so I hoped Chazz hadn't told her anything about the duel yesterday,, or I might be in big trouble. When I arrived in the locker room, I changed into the Duel Academy sport clothes. It looked ridiculous on me, but rules were rules. It was strange, that nobody was here yet. Was I early? Or did I miss something? But the worries were really superfluous, because the rest of my class soon arrived.

I walked to the gym, where the PE class would start. I walked in and went to the back of the gym, so no one could see me. Miss Fontaine told us how we had to act in the gym and always listen to her instructions. I just heard... bla bla bla. After a quarter hour she was finally done with her speech and we could finally begin. We woud play tennis, today? Well, I had no clue how is it played, or better to say, I had no idea how to play it properly. We would play in pairs and what luck, I was with one of the people I hated the most, Jesse Andersen. I sighed, this was how destiny punished me. And we played against Jaden and Alexis, great, just great.

The game began more than normally. We played and I felt my body heat up. I and Jesse didn't talked or exchanged looks, we just played. Surprisingly we were leading in this match. But then something unexpected happened. I don't know, what Alexis told Jaden, but something like burning fire appeared in his eyes and when Jesse played the play to Jaden, he jumped up and hit the ball with all of his strength. But the ball took and unexpected direction and flew towards, Syrus, who was next to me, on the field next to mine, Jesse, Alexis and Jaden's.

„Sy! Watch out!" yelled Jesse, worried about his friend. I knew, Syrus didn't had ve time to react, but I had. I ran towards him and it was like the time would stay still, because I reached him in time and bounced the ball back on our field. Unfortunately I fell to the ground and I was pretty sure, I hurt my ankle. In the moment I reached the ground the school bell rang, so the PE class was over. I sat up straight and looked at my ankle, it was swollen. Damn it! I tried to stand up, but I fell to the gound again. I looked around and saw Miss Fontaine running to me. She kneeled down next to me and looked at my ankle.

„Are you alright?" asked Miss Fontaine. She looked worried about me, well, no wonder, I'm one of her students.

„I think, it's alright," I said, the pain in my ankle getting a little bit better. She looked at it for awhile and then concluded, that I was alright. She just gave some tablets to reduce my pain. I thanked her and made my way to the locker room. I changed into my uniform and made my way to the next hour, we would have Duel Monsters history.

I was disappointed, I thought Syrus would at least say thank you, that I kind of saved him from the yellow teniss ball, but I guess I was wrong. The fear that he felt to me was definitely stronger than the gratitude, he should feel. But maybe, he doesn't feel even the gratitude. When I stepped out of the locker room, I was shocked.

Syrus Truesdale stood there.

To Be Continued...

* * *

Me: Well, what do you think?

Jaden: It is depressing me...

Me: Oh, the next chapter won't be so sad, okay? *comforting Jaden*

Jaden: Alright.** REVIEW**, if you want.

Me+Jaden: We will see you in the next chapter.


	4. My First Kiss

Me: Wooo! It has been two months!

Jaden: Yeah, you should update more often.

Me: Sorry! School was killing me and all that stuff around Christmas, if you know what I mean.

Jaden: Just in the mood of Christmas, so this chapter isn't sad at all! And the disclaimer, **BlackRoseDragon44 DOES NOT own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of it's characters. The OC Yuki DOES BELONG to her. **

Me: Enjoy!

* * *

Yuki's POV

Syrus, Syrus Truesdale.

I saved him not long time ago from a very painful hit from a tennis ball. He looked at me and I saw, that his eyes refected fear. Fear from me. I walked with slow and little steps towards him. He looked like he would have a heart attack any second, so I stopped. I just stayed, where I was.

„I wanted to...," said Syrus, his body shaking, his voice sounding more fragile than I remembered. I waited until he would say the rest of the sentence, but it didn't come.

„What is it, Syrus?" I asked with the most nice and kind voice I could. Syrus relaxed and I knew I reached, what I wanted to reach.

„I wanted to thank you," he said almost in a whisper, but I heard him anyway. A smile appeared on my face and I walked over to him. He looked at my scared and I wass pretty sure, he almost began to cry.

„You are welcome, Sy," I said, before I turned around and left without any other word, coming out of my mouth. I smiled and went with a better feeling into my class. The rest of the day I spent thinking that everything would go right again. But like something would mentally slap me. It wouldn't. I always thought it would, but it never did. It was always the same end. I would start to trust someone and he would betray me. I sighed. I should have given up, I should have.

When school was finally over, I ditched lunch and went for a walk, back to the cliff from this morning. When I walked up, I saw two figures standing there. One had blonde hair and an Obelisk Blue uniform and the other had chaotic brown hair and a Slifer Red jacket. I recognized them immediately, standing there were Jaden and Alexis. They were obviously talking about something, so I just tried to walk away, but I stepped on a branch. I silently cursed under my breath and turned around. They sure did notice me.

„Yuki," said Jaden. He looked at me with his brown eyes, which reflected sadness? I didn't quiet understand, what he wanted to tell me with that look. Alexis gave me the same look. What the hell should that mean?!

„Yuki," said Jaden once again, walking up to me. I don't know why, but I felt like I had to be away from him, like I didn't want to hear what he had to say. When I turned around to leave, he grabbed my arm. His grip was strong and I couldn't break free.

„Let me go!" I began to yell. What was the matter with me? I never acted this way, was it because they left me and the anger towards them turned me into such an uncomfortable person? I didn't know, but at that moment I was like a wild animal, which tries to escape from the hunters.

„Listen, Yuki!" yelled Jaden at me. I stop fighting and turn my face to him. He face looked sad and something else, but I couldn't recognize what. He wanted me to listen, what he had to say, that he and the others didn't leave there on purpose?

„What," I said, my voice sounding cold and harsh. I was curious, what they wanted to pull out. What did they want to tell me?

„We are sorry," said Jaden with a quiet voice. What?! He and Alexis were sorry? What the hell should that mean now? Yesterday they left me there and in the morning class they didn't even look at me and now, they are sorry?

„Yuki, we are serious. I wanted to help you yesterday, but Blair and Atticus, were scared of you, so they dragged us away. I swear on my Duel Monsters cards, we really wanted to help you," said Alexis, moving closer, when she was talking and eventually end up next to Jaden. My weak half was winning again. I was so afraid of being alone, that I could forgive everyone everything.

„Umm... I guess, it's okay," I said not really trusting them yet. They could probably read my mind or something, but I saw on their faces, that they weren't conviced about what I said.

„What if we get a trip in the forest tomorrow. Just me, you, Lex and Jesse," said Jaden with a big grin on his face. A trip? Should I? Well, maybe they really didn't mean it that bad. Well, why not giving them a second chance.

„The others won't come?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

„No, this should in now way insult you, but I would say it's better if we let things calm down a little bit, before we let you to the others, especially to Chazz," said Alexis. I nodded. But something funny about that, I haven't done anything. The duel was affected by something else, it wasn't because of me.

„Alright, tomorrow at 12 PM at this place, okay?" asked Jaden. I nodded. I then said goodbye to them and left to my room in the Obelisk Blue dorm.

When I arrived there, I just laid down on my bed and thought about what Jaden and Alexis said. I smiled a little bit and then surprisingly I fell asleep. This was the first time in a long time, that I had a good sleep. No nightmares, no tears and no pain. I was really excited about the next day.

The next day came sooner than I thought it would. It was a wonderful sunny day and I decided to take my white shorts and blue T-shirt, because it was still quite warm in this time of the year. I tied my hair in the pigtails and made my way to have breakfast. After that nothing interesting happened. I just waited and waited until it was a half hour before my meeting with Jaden, Alexis and Jesse. I made my way to the Slifer dorm to the cliffs. When I arrived there Jesse was already there. Why weren't Jaden and Alexis here?!

„Oh, hey Yuki!" said Jesse with a smile. Even if I haven't trusted him yet, I couldn't deny that his smile was charming.

„Uh... Hello," I replied. I was really nervous around him and the others. But Jaden and Alexis said, that he also wanted to help me right? Well, I hope they didn't lie about this. After a while of awkward silence Jaden and Alexis came running towards us.

„Sorry, I overslept!" said Jaden, breathing fast. Alexis just stood next to him and sighed.

„Sorry, guys. I was on my way to the meeting place and wanted to pick Jaden on the way up and when I got there he was still sleeping like a baby," said Alexis, shooting him a glare. Maybe I acted like an immature child, but I began to laugh. But soon Jaden, Alexis and Jesse joined me.

„Okay, our sleepy head finally arrived so we can go in the forest," said Jesse as we walked in the forest, which was basically behind the cliffs. We didn't want anyone to interrupt us so we walked until we were in the middle of the forest.

„Sooo, what did our master cook Andersen cooked for us?" asked Jaden, already licking his lips. Jesse just began to laugh at what Jaden just said and began to open the basket with the food he brought for all of us.

„Oh my God! You have made fried shrimp!" yelled Jaden, tears of joy running down his cheek. Alexis just made a funny face and laughed at Jaden, probably because of his happiness of the fried shrimp.

„Here you have, Yuki," ripped me Jesse out of my thinking. I looked at him and blushed a bit. I said „thank you" and took the sandwich he was offering me. I bite in and it was just delicious!

„Wow, Jesse, you are a great cook!" I exclaimed. It was really good!

„Thanks. I always try my best," said Jesse, smiling and eating his own food. Then that I thought about it, the people are really nice. Maybe I was wrong. My beginning with Chazz wasn't the best, but maybe it will all turn out just fine. But I couldn't be sure. I never could be sure...

The afternoon went fast away. We ate our food, we talked about school and the new cards. We even dueled a bit. Well, not me, more Jesse and Jaden did. It was a draw at the end. Jesse and Jaden then began to talk to themselves again.

„Alexis? Why do Jaden and Jesse talk to themselves?" I asked, feeling curious about that.

„Oh, that. Just ignore that. They claim they are talking to their duel spirits. Jaden has Winged Kuriboh and Jesse has Ruby Carbuncle," answered Alexis with a smile. I just nodded. Wow, this was really interesting. I didn't know that it was possible to communicate with duel spirits.

I suddenly heard a beeping sound. It was one of our PDAs. It was Alexis'. She just looked at it and sighed. That couldn't be any good news.

„Hey, Jesse. Crowler needs us for some things in school!" yelled Alexis over to Jesse. He stood up and sighed as well.

„Well, let's go then. Sorry guys, well it seems like it will be just the two of you," said Jesse with a wink, before he and Alexis left. It was a little bit embarrassing that I was so alone with a boy. I was always so nervous.

„So, what will we do now?" asked Jaden with his goofy grin across his face. I blushed and just let out a sound, not a word, a sound out of my mouth. Jaden stood up and walked over to me. He gave a hand and I grabbed it, to help myself to stand up. Unfortunately he pulled me up too hard, so I lost my balance and fell on top of him.

Our lips crashed together at the impact. This couldn't be true...

Jaden stole my first kiss!

To Be Continued...

* * *

Me: Wow, this was a short chapter, but what will you do.

Jaden: Maybe before new year, she will update one more chapter!

Me: I hope so. Well, happy holidays and MERRY CHRISTMAS!

Jaden: And please leave a review as a Christmas present for her.

Me+Jaden: Bye, Bye!


	5. Filler

Me: New chapter here!

Jaden: It's so short!

Me: I know. So sorry for that. Before I forget it **disclaimer I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh! GX or any of it's characters beside Yuki**.

Jaden: She's very busy lately, so please excuse her.

Me: But the new chapter will be out soon, I promise!

Jaden: Enjoy, even if this is more like a filler than an exciting chapter.

* * *

What happened last time….

_Jaden stood up and walked over to me. He gave me a hand and I grabbed it, to help myself to stand up. Unfortunately he pulled me up too hard, so I lost my balance and fell on top of him. _

_Our lips crashed together at the impact. This couldn't be true... _

_Jaden stole my first kiss!..._

Narrative POV

As Yuki finally realized what was happening, she pulled away quickly and stood up. Her face was red like a tomato and she felt so embarrassed right then. Jaden also stood up, not blushing at all. As clueless Jaden was, he didn't make a big show of it.

"Sorry…," said Yuki, covering her eyes with her bangs, that ashamed was she.

"Oh, c'mon Yuki! It's no big deal!" said Jaden, grinning widely. Yuki looked at him in shock. He didn't mind? And Yuki also noticed he didn't feel embarrassed at all.

"Really? I thought….," Yuki started to say, but Jaden cut her off.

"Hey, it was an accident, what will ya do? Just between us, that was my first kiss," said Jaden, feeling happy. Not because he kissed Yuki, it was just in his personality never feeling down.

"Mine too," said Yuki silently, blushing even more.

"Let's just drop it and have a good time!" said Jaden in his happy childish voice. Yuki nodded and they began to walk around the forest, because the chances weren't high to meet someone there.

Meanwhile at the location of Jesse and Alexis….

"Hey, Jesse…," Alexis started the conversation.

"Yeah, Lex? What is it?" asked Jesse, looking up from the papers Crowler gave them to fill up.

"I wonder what Jaden and Yuki are doing now," said Alexis, looking out of the window.

"Why? Are you jealous?" teased her Jesse, knowing too well about her crush on his best friend. Alexis blushed, but tried her best to push it down.

"No! I just wondered…. How do you came to the idea I have a crush on Jaden, anyway?!"

"Oh, Lex. My friend from Obelisk Blue…. Everyone knows about your crush on Jaden, well beside Jaden," replied Jesse with a smirk on his face.

"That's not true…."

"Yeah, yeah. Sure, Lex. You don't have to say anything anymore."

Now let's see what Chazz and the others are doing…..

"Yo, Chazzie!" yelled Atticus from the distance at the black haired Slifer Red student. Chazz turned around to face him.

"Hey, Atticus. What's up?" asked Chazz.

"Actually nothing, but I haven't seen my sis all day. Do you know where she is?"

"No, I have no idea. How did you came to the idea I know where she is?" asked Chazz, looking surprisingly calm, especially when they talked about Alexis, his crush since God knows when.

"I don't know. Don't you stalk her? I thought you do…"

"NO! I don't stalk her. I'm not that crazy for you to know!" yelled Chazz, a bit annoyed, that Atticus thought he was so obsessed with Alexis already. Yeah, he liked her a lot, but he wasn't a creepy stalker yet…. just yet.

"Hey, guys!" echoed a female voice. Who else could the voice belong than to the little Blair Flannigan.

"Hey, Blair," greeted the two older students.

"Have you seen my Jaden anywhere?" asked Blair, without knowing to be in the stalking mode already.

"No, I don't know. I searched also for Jesse, but the three of them are like missed," said Syrus, who approached them a minute after Blair.

"Where could they be?" wondered Atticus. It was really strange. Even if they weren't all together, they would find them sooner or later, but that day it was different. So the whole gang decided to search for their "missing" friends.

Somewhere in the darkness….

"Master… she sensed us," said a female voice.

"I know, Luchia. We will try it again in a few days. Let things run their way for awhile."

"As you say, Master," said the probably woman named Luchia. She walked out of the dark room into sun light. She was a woman in her early twenties. Her hair was golden and eyes sky blue. She had a very attractive figure with some parts very obvious bigger than other women.

"Yo, Luchia," called out a man with also blonde hair and blue eyes.

"Oh, it's you brother," said Luchia.

"Did the Master say something?" asked the man, who was called brother by Luchia. She shook her head.

"No? She noticed us, right?"

"Yeah, but strangely also the person she was dueling with. You think there might be a connection? I mean, our powers are kind of invisible," said Luchia, a bit confused, that a normal male could feel them.

"I don'tknow… From the beginning, there was a weird sensation around that group of teenagers," said the man.

"Well, just drop it Rafael, we will solve this with Rika later," said Luchia, as she opened another door.

"All right. Let's start our training!" yelled Rafael as he ran in the room, which the before opened door was leading to.

Back to Duel Academy…

"Hiya! Finally done with this crap!" yelled Jesse out loud.

"Yeah, it took like forever, don't you think?" said Alexis, putting the papers at the teacher's desk in front of the classroom.

"I agree, but at least you were here and I had company," said Jesse, smiling.

"Well, since we are done…. You want to catch up with Jaden and Yuki?"

"Sure let's go!" said Jesse excited.

Jesse and Alexis had no idea, what they would see just in a short while.

To Be Continued…..

* * *

Me: Well, it was boring I know, but...

Jaden: But she would appreciate a few reviews.** PLEASE REVIEW**!


End file.
